


Follow Me

by Adverant



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Clues, Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Runaway, Worry, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/pseuds/Adverant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's gone, just gone... after everything we've done, everything we've worked for." He sobbed into the phone, lying on the floor with a hand over his face. "...let me know if you hear anything." He felt like a snotty mess from all the endless tears.</p><p>He removed his hand from his face, and opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he frowned and tilted his chin up. "Is that...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't going to start any more stories until I finished the others, but I need to start posting my drafts so. Enjoy this? I guess?

"He's gone, just gone... after everything we've done, everything we've worked for." He sobbed into the phone, lying on the floor with a hand over his face. He took a few shuddering breaths and listened to his friend on the other line, staring at his palm. "Okay Wade," he murmur under his breath, "yeah... let me know if you hear anything." He closed his eyes tight, a lump in his throat and he felt like a snotty mess from all the endless tears pouring down his face.

He removed his hand from his face, and opened his ocean blue eyes. Blinking a few times, he frowned and tilted his chin up. "Is that...?" Jack sat bolt upright and stumbled onto his feet, shuffling on the grey carpet floor gathering balance. As he'd suspected, above the chair he usually sat in was a note on graph paper taped to the ceiling, which he approached quizzically. He dragged the sleeve of his blue sweater across his nose to dry the tears, and stepped up onto the chair to snatch at the note, getting it after a few tries.

His breath held, a lump forming in his throat again as his eyes scanned the neatly printed words on the paper.

_"Such beauty of thy cannot be compromised nor can any jewel transcend the beauty of your sapphire gaze as it gazes on the white ceiling here. Dear Sean, I'm sorry I can't see through the ceiling into worlds of thought and wonder like you can._

_Look for something unusual, pointless, and yet beautiful, and you'll find me._

_Never stop looking up,_

_I love you."_

There wasn't a damn doubt in his mind to who the writing belonged, it was very obviously Mark's cursive, and he choked back a sob. What was this? Some sort of  _sick_ hide and seek, some stupid game? He took a deep breath, fumbling the paper between shaking fingers, reading the writing over again out loud to himself. "Something unusual, pointless, and yet beautiful... Mark, what are you playing at?" He huffed, feeling as if his heart was leaking right out of his chest in a cold ooze, every part of him aching.

Yet he still dedicated his time to finding whatever it was the note was hinting at, searching through their shared apartment for whatever it may be. Something unusual, he reminded himself, searching the miscellaneous drawer they had in the kitchen, filled to the brim with 'unusual' items and trinkets. He found nothing that could be even considered beautiful. So next, he focused on pointless- something he nor Mark had any use for or purpose to having- scanning over the bookshelf in the livingroom for something that fit that description, pulling Amiibos and small figurines off the shelf before placing them back.

He finally walked to the office, pulling open the drawers and dragging everything out of them, eventually finding something with a yellow sticky note on it. It was a glass figurine of a dolphin, in some modern design style. He impatiently shoved everything back in drawers and shut them, leaning on the tan desk with his elbows with the sticky note in his fingers.

_"Something strange that doth mean not a thing to either you nor I, with not a single purpose stuffed away in the confines of my work desk where you would last suspect it. Still, it holds such beauty despite it's useless and hidden placement in our lives, does it not? Especially early in the morn, at daybreak when I place it on my desk to see the warm light filter through it reminding me of thy sweet embrace. Dear Jack, I never understood why you got me this glass figure, but I want you to know even if I can't see the same meaning in it that you do- it still means a whole lot to me._

_Search the places of our past, for in the place I show you dawn like this figure will hide something worthless and beautiful to lead you to me._

_You might get a little wet._

_I love you."_

He let out a huff, pulling out his phone and pressing the auto dial he had set for Wade, awaiting the call tones to stop and his friend to pick up. When Wade finally answered, he blurted, "Wade he wants me to find him." into the cellular device, putting the glass figure gently on the desk with a quiet thud. At his friend's confusion, he decided to elaborate, "He's leaving me notes- hints, clues to lead me to him." He pointed out, reading the last note over again, and knowing almost immediately where he needed to go- the pier. The first time they'd seen the dawn together, had been off the dock over the ocean.

The note and glass figure were put on the kitchen counter, and he quickly went to receive his keys to drive to the pier. He needed to find Mark, to bring him home to everyone who loved and missed him, not only that but because he was a schemer that couldn't be trusted on his own- clearly, as his disappearance was a result of that.

He sighed, stepping out into the rainy weather outside, the raindrops felt like they were melting down to his bones even though they hadn't even soaked through his sweater yet. It was going to be one very long game of hide and seek, he decided, getting into his car and turning the key to start it.


End file.
